Super Smash Brothers Universe
by easterpichu
Summary: Heroes and Villains from different Universes gather in the Smash Mansion for the greatest competition ever known: Super Smash Brothers Universe!
1. Dear Hero

Dear Hero or Villain,  
You have been accepted for the next Super Smash Brothers Tournament: Super Smash Brothers Universe.  
If you are new to the competition, the rules are as follows.  
There will be two matches every weekday, with one match on weekends.  
Winning a Match will give you 3 points, a Tie will give both combatants 2 points and losing will give you 1 point.  
This competition will last for 3 years with breaks from 20th December to 1st January, During this time you may visit your homeworld and other fighter's.  
At the end of the competition, the top 5 fighters with the most points will receive a Trophy as well as a large amount of Smash Coins.  
All Fighters from previous tournaments (including Pichu, Roy and Mewtwo who were not in the Brawl tournament.) will return for the Universe Tournament.  
Any Fighter who cannot transport themselves to the Smash Mansion will have a Subspace Door transported to them. This door will transport you directly to the Smash Mansion.  
If, for whatever reason, you cannot or do not want to join the Super Smash Brothers, please leave this letter with the "No" box ticked and leave it inside the door.  
If you are entering the tournament, please tick the "Yes" box and leave it inside the door. All Smashers will arrive at the Smash Mansion in 5 days and the competition will start a week after that.  
Eagerly waiting for your arrival, Master Hand.

Yes [] No []


	2. Little Mac Enters The Ring!

Little Mac was training in his training room.  
He punched the punching bag several times. Right. Left. Right  
Even though he lost the last W.V.B.A Championship, he was determined to win this year.  
Left. Right. Left. Right.  
Little Mac remembered all of the opponents he had beaten 5 years ago.  
Glass Joe from France. Von Kaiser from Germany. Disco Kid from the USA. King Hippo from Hippo Island **(Author's Note: I have no idea where King Hippo Is from)  
**All of Mac's fights in the Minor Circuit where easy victories but then came the Major Circuit which was more of a challenge.  
Piston Hondo from Japan. Bear Hugger from Canada. Great Tiger from India. Don Flamenco from Spain.  
Mac remembered how much of a beating he took from Great Tiger and Don Flamenco and rapidly punched the bag.  
Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.  
Mac stopped punching the bag when he remembered the World Circuit.  
Aran Ryan from Ireland. Soda Popinski from Russia. Bald Bull from Turkey. **(Author's Note: I think) **Super Macho Man from the USA. Every fighter in the World Circuit was a massive challenge for Mac but somehow, the tiny scrapper came out victorious.  
Mac had even fought a few friendly matches with the one and only: Donkey Kong  
However, nothing could prepare him for his next fight: Mr Sandman.  
Mr Sandman was bigger, stronger and faster than Little Mac was and Mac was quickly defeated. Little Mac was hauled out of the ring on a stretcher and taken to an ambulance as his best friend and mentor, Doc Louis, followed behind, worried for his friends safety.

Little Mac heard three knocks on the door. "Hey, Mac. Can I come in?" The person on the otherside of the door said.  
"Sure." Little Mac replied. Little Mac was a man of very, very few words.  
"You might wanna take off those gloves, Mac, so you can open this letter that came for you."  
Little Mac put his gloves on a nearby bench and opened the letter.  
After finishing the letter Little Mac said "I remember being an Assist-Fighter last time."  
"Yeah and now you get to fight for real this time." Doc said, excited for his friend  
"So, where's this door?" Mac asked.  
"Oh, it's just by the front door." Doc Louis explained.  
After Mac put his gloves back on, the pair walked to the subspace door together.  
"I'll be sure to use the techniques you taught me, Doc" Little Mac said  
"I'm just so glad that my boxer who I trained since he was 15 got invite to this tournament" Doc said.  
They arrived at the door.  
It was a bright crimson red colour.  
The door opened and a blinding, blue light shone from inside.  
"Good Luck, out there Mac."  
"Thanks, I'll be seeing you Doc." (**Author's Note: He sounds like Marty Mcfly**)  
Little Mac stepped in the door and it closed behind him.


End file.
